Another Percy Jackson Story
by Ashley Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: When the new girl has some different qualities what will happen to her! Summerys terrible I know just R&R please


?'s POV  
I was walking around camp I'm new and I was claimed earlier when I was in the big house with Chiron he told me I had to find Percy Jackson I walked around asking people if they seen him but nobody has I walked up to a girl with blond hair and pretty eyes and told me I could find him at the Poseidon Cabin she led me there and called his name. A few seconds later a boy with black hair and blue/green eyes appeared  
Percy-Hey Annabeth who's this?  
?-I'm Ashley and looks like I'm your half sister  
Percy/Annabeth-What?

Percy's POV  
The reason I was shocked was she doesn't have the regular traits a Poseidon's son/daughter should have! She had dark brown hair and her eyes they were brown not blue/green like mine!  
Ashley-I know what your thinking I don't look like a daughter of Poseidon. I talked to Chiron he had talked to our father and he said that it was better I looked like my mom that why I the monsters won't think I'm a daughter of one of the Big Three!  
We started talking for a while and Annabeth stayed and we talked for a while but something happened Ashley got a terrible headache and then she collapsed to the floor! I told Annabeth to run and get Chiron and I stayed with Ashley trying to get her in a chair

Annabeth's POV  
After Ashley collapsed Percy told me to run and get Chiron I found him walking to the archery area  
Me-CHIRON!  
Chiron-Annabeth what is it?  
Me-Its Ashley she collapsed!  
After I said that he ran to the Poseidon Cabin I ran behind him when I got there he was checking on her I ran to where they were he opened her eyes and they turned from brown to blue/green!

Percy's POV  
Chiron was examining her and when he opened her eyes they turned from brown to blue/green  
Me-what just happened?  
Chiron-I'm not sure lets get her back to the infirmary!  
We helped her get to the infirmary I was scared even though I just met her she's still my sister! Annabeth gave her some ambrosia an hour later she started to wake up  
Annabeth-here drink this!  
Ashley-what is it?  
Annabeth-Nectar food of the gods  
Ashley-thanks  
Then she noticed I was looking at her eyes  
Ashley-what are you staring at  
I took out Riptide gave it to her to use as a mirror she saw that her eyes were blue/green instead of brown  
Ashley-why-why are my eyes like this?  
Me-we don't know  
I looked at her eyes then they turned brown again I guess Annabeth noticed as well because we both jumped back we called Chiron and he saw it too  
Annabeth-what's going on?  
Ashley-what happened  
She was about to get up and look in a mirror but I handed her Riptide and she saw her eyes were brown again  
Ashley-what's going on?!  
The room was silent nobody knew what was going on Ashley got up and left! We searched but nobody could find her anywhere she could of been we checked yet nothing then I ran into Annabeth  
Me-Any luck?  
Annabeth-no you?  
Me-nope but I have an idea might be wrong but at least I have an idea  
We walked to the lake we searched the beach I asked some river naiads if they seen her but they haven't  
Me-well I'm out of ideas!  
Annabeth-me too  
Me-wait I remember something she told us earlier!  
Me/Annabeth-the softball fields  
We ran fast over to the softball fields she told us she played on a team before she ran away from her home in Texas. When we got there she was sitting on the pitchers mound just sitting not doing anything she got up and I noticed she had a glove on her left hand and a softball in her right hand she did a windup let go off the ball and threw a perfect strike! She started walking around the bases then I walked up to her  
Me-Hey are you okay?  
Ashley-no a week ago I was a regular girl playing softball, going to school now, I'm a freak! My eyes change color, I'm half god what else is going to happen to me?  
Annabeth-Ashley all demigods feel that way! But we deal with it! Right Percy?  
Me-Yeah I felt the same way other then the eyes thing!


End file.
